Sincere Tenderness
by Agent Texas
Summary: Renji and Ichigo have been living together for awhile, fighting over stupid things and completely falling in love with each other. But now Ichigo demanded Renji marry him, how can he impress someone like Ichigo with a proposal? A grand display? A heavy dose of romance?


_Happy b-day Ichigo!  
_

_This is sort of dedicated to my older brother who just got engaged about a month ago to the lady he loves! Bro your life is so inspirational! *Hug*_

_Sincere Tenderness_

He has the most perfect plan he's been shaking with excitement all night long.

Renji knew one day he'd be here unable to contain himself with someone that could actually put up with him. What he didn't expect was that person to be anybody but Rukia. For a long time he prayed it'd be her he bought a sparkly ring and meticulously planned a proposal for but things never quite go according to plan. He doesn't regret where he is or who he's with-it's even better than he'd imagined.

Here it is, the day he's been waiting for and he has everything mapped out.

It all started a month ago when Ichigo innocently said they were like a married couple-they'd been living together for a couple years constantly fighting over every little thing: what was for dinner and how the laundry was folded. They loved each other through all that nonsense, it was in the way they made up and how they touched; it was like they were afraid to hurt each others' feelings.

And then Ichigo started asking about it-or no he wasn't one for being sweet and saying, _Don't you want to get married?,_ instead he started off by demanding, _We're get married but you say I'm the girl so you have to ask me_. Later that same week he told Renji in quote, "_you're going to ask me", _adding on it be in the next month, being his usually bossy self. Ichigo knew Renji was going to ask him so he wasn't shy in ordering it to be set in motion.

He'd been formulating since then he just wasn't moving quick enough for the impatient fool. He even went ring shopping but was unsure what to look for or if he should be letting Ichigo do that—he seemed to have ideas for everything else-but it took away the surprise. He tried to find a design that fit the picky Substitute's standards using what he _did _know. Ichigo had rings so he knew what size to get but he was fashionable and that complicated things. He constantly wore all kinds of accessories: bracelets-manly ones-watches, scarves, sweaters and jeans so he'd certainly have some kind of idea what he wanted. Unfortunately he hadn't mentioned it to Renji. He'd have asked him but then Ichigo would know what it was for and wouldn't leave him in peace until he asked.

He searched for days with Kira by his side before he found it, the ring that made him think, _That's really Ichigo_. It wasn't flashy and a man's band with three little diamonds in the center, white gold and indentations flanking the diamonds. It was pretty cool and just feminine enough for Renji's sense of humor.

Ichigo never called himself the girl in their relationship even though Renji told everybody that when he wasn't around. Please, he was the one who got shy about their relationship, did the cooking and cleaning—Renji would light the apartment on fire if he tried-and he always did the nagging and prodding. Besides he was bossy and high maintenance. Renji didn't mind, it was amusing half the time. Then when he laughs Ichigo can hit him.

It's the perfect relationship.

Luckily it came in his size and he was able to seal the deal, it was going take a week or more to get it in though. Renji figured he could keep Ichigo off his ass for that long, it wasn't like they were in any rush.

Well, he'd hoped it'd be easy to distract him until he was ready and then catch him by surprise. And it should have been; they went out to dinners, hung out with friends, saw movies and chilled out at the Kurosaki Clinic, but his efforts have little to no affect. He continued demanding to know why he didn't have much to say about it mocking, _I know you being a weeny you big coward,_ or _Are you getting cold feet or something?_ Renji eventually had to tell him he wasn't and that Ichigo needed to chill out for a bit, more or less ordering him to be patient as he smoothed out the details.

Ichigo expected it all the time and was constantly on edge waiting every moment they were together for it to happen. Renji told him to forget about it or he'd make him wait longer but he just denied being on edge all together. Even Rukia could tell what was up and she hadn't been told about it at all. He was lucky Renji didn't get irritated enough to go through with his threat.

She was just as bossy as Ichigo in commanding him to hurry up, but she did find the time to express how thrilled she was-and nosy. She'd been irritating him endlessly about how he was going to do it and if she could watch. He rolls his eyes because they'll all find out soon enough. He hasn't told Kira or Hisagi either, it's all inside his brain. It's the perfect plan and Ichigo is going to be surprised! They'd all find out sooner or later if they just allowed him five seconds to himself. Of course Rukia told everybody and he had everyone on his ass then, Yachiru asked everyday five hundred times, _How are you going to ask Ichi? How are you going to ask Ichi?,_ he was going mad! Maybe if he'd told them he'd already done it they'd back off.

He gets it though they all care about them and it's a huge thing, they only want details. Everybody had suspected Ichigo didn't have a sexuality until they made their relationship public and Renji...he'd waited a long time for him. Even Byakuya had married younger and for him that was a big feat. If only Renji hadn't wasted time pining on Rukia. On another hand Ichigo had needed time to grow up. In the past couple years he'd just started to impress Renji with his maturity. They'd needed that time; it also helped that they were crazy for each other before they even started dating. Sure saved Renji a lot of work.

Thankfully a week before he planned the proposal he picked up the ring and was on his way home when Ichigo texted him he got a raise at work. It distracts him enough he appears to completely forget for most of the week. He mentioned it a couple times in passing offering if they were married he might let Renji get away with calling him babe. Definitely an exciting prospect.

Renji guessed it was about time he did something he'd been putting off and wasn't looking forward to.

The only people who don't know about the impending proposal—other than Ichigo-is his family. They're the first ones he plans on telling his plan because he knows they deserve to know.

He went to do the deed while Ichigo was at home on his computer ignoring him, might as well do something productive. They only had a few days and he knews his future sisters-in-law were there-Ichigo mentioned they had texted him for dinner-he couldn't ask for a better opportunity. Ichigo thankfully passed saying he'd rather spend his evening with Renji since he's busy with work a lot.

He hesitantly knocked and Yuzu answered the door. "Hello, Renji-san! Is Ichi-nii with you?"

He shook his head."Nope I needed to talk to you guys without him around. You guys got a minute?" She nods and lets him inside. He politely removes his shoes and follows her into the kitchen.

Truth is he knew they'd approve but he trusts and respects Isshin, it only seems fair to ask. Yuzu and Karin don't mind him either because thinking he's weird is entirely different than disliking him; they think their own brother is weird.

They were all there eating dinner by the looks of it and seemed surprised to see him; or they noticed the bag with a diamond dealer's name.

They greeted him cheerfully and he sat at the table.

"You guys never come around!" Isshin was more than dramatic but Renji got the feeling he knew from the moment he purchased the ring or from the moment he thought about it, that he'd be here soon. He probably did. Frankly it's more than a little creepy he knows things like that, Renji is still adjusting to it.

"Actually Kurosaki-san I need something from you." Isshin waited silently his eyes energetic like he'd been expecting him to say the whole thing right there so he didn't have to play oblivious. Renji scrutinizes a couple seconds in an attempt to decipher if he really knows.

Either way he'd gone to ask for "permission". He understands Ichigo is a man but they're about to get engaged, it only seems fit. Besides it's customary in Japan—though Soul Society had no such thing.

He attempted to sound confident, "I wanted your permission to marry your son."

Yuzu gasped rather comically, Karin snickered and a grin split Isshin's face.

"You think my grumpy son will actually say yes?" Renji grunts, like that's even up for question.

"Oh please he's been demanding me to do it for a month now. Threatening and saying, _You're gonna ask me soon_ and stuff like that." Isshin laughed and it didn't take long before his future sisters-in-law join in. They all imagine that easily. Knowing their brother he was harassing Renji about the whole thing.

"It's your funeral but you have my permission!" He jumped up and sobbed dramatically running to Masaki's poster on the wall. He sobbed all over about their only son marrying off.

Yuzu smiled widely and her features lit up. "Do you have a ring, when are you doing it, how?" Karin sighed and rubbed a hand down her face at them, like she couldn't believe she has to put up with this on a daily basis. Renji might sympathize if what he went through wasn't as bad or worse.

Isshin rushed over to listen and Karin pretended to be disinterested. He chuckled and pulled the box out opening it. They all leaned over to look and Yuzu giggled. "It's so pretty!"

Renji watched them admire it for awhile listening to their praise as they passed it around to get a better look.

It's strange to him. They had been together for awhile now-four years in total-dating, living and generally just being together-but suddenly their private relationship means something in the lives of other people. To Rukia it was her two best friends promising their lives to each other, others who cared about Ichigo and Renji, and his family, they're enveloped in excitement over them getting engaged. It's like this isn't an engagement between them but also the people that are like their family.

Finally he told them the rest and they listen intently, he spared no detail and watched as their faces lit up. They saw it coming together too.

OOOOO

Ichigo is sitting at his desk when it happens, it surprises him so much he doesn't even know how to react, he's never received flowers from Renji or anybody else. The delivery is a single rose and a note tied to it by a red ribbon, a classic. He isn't sure what to expect.

He flips it open at the moment Ishida strolls over to see what the fuss is about. "What is all this racket?" Upon seeing Renji's short scrawl over his shoulder, a smile creeps onto his face. The redhead has never sent Ichigo anything romantic. It wasn't that he lacked sweetness, it just wasn't this kind but he could dazzle almost anybody—even Ichigo-because he's caring and doesn't hesitate to set up a romantic dinner. It surprises him it isn't _I love you_ but an order: _Where did we meet? Meet me there_. Why the hell did he want go there? They met in the middle of a sidewalk when he came to arrest Rukia, it's a weird place.

"What the hell's up with him?" He expects a reaction from Ishida but he's already halfway down the hall ordering him to hurry before it gets dark, like he knows something will happen. Ichigo narrows his eyes on where he'd just been.

He isn't stupid Renji will probably be waiting to throw some cheesy speech at him on one knee to ask if he will marry him, he's been telling him to get everything together for a month now. Just ask him! He didn't want anything elaborate if he'd ask him randomly in their apartment it would have been perfect. The simpler the better. He knows what's going to happen and nothing will surprise him.

He clocks out, puts his scrubs away, and changes into casual clothes-a pair of jeans, a shirt with a collar and a gray sweater vest-for good measure he adds a scarf too. Why not look decent for getting engaged? There are going to be witnesses.

He feels a splash of nervousness for no conceivable reason but follows the instructions, rose on the passenger's seat. It takes less than ten minutes to reach the street; he scours it up and down looking for Renji but only spots a park bench and another rose. Nobody goes over to it so he does.

Another rose? What is this? Ichigo gingerly lifts it up and glances around, still no sign of the mysterious redheaded Shinigami. Ichigo opens the note and reads it, something definitely for him: _Where did we go for our first date?_ _Keep searching for me!_ He rolls his eyes at the procrastination but follows orders and drives to where they had their first date.

He remembers it especially well, Renji dumped red wine on his shirt and they spent most of the evening fighting with each other. It's funny even now how that night he walked Ichigo to his door and they stood staring at the ground for more than a minute. But Renji quickly said, _Let's do this again_. It didn't matter if they fought, to them that was the definition of a perfect first date.

He recalls the memory fondly-though that shirt was a goner.

He enters the restaurant and a young waiter strides over to him. It's busy, there's no way he would normally be greeted that quickly. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" He nods up at the man hesitantly, still lost in thoughts about that first date. It was nice, something he'd have repeated even if doubt clouded his mind that night.

"That's me." He glances around truly expecting Renji out of the blue but he's nowhere in sight.

The waiter holds out another rose. "Here you are." He bounces off.

Ichigo opens this note too, _Where did we have our first kiss?_ He feels on guard even knowing Renji keeps dragging him around to mess with his head. He can't help himself but expect it at every location he arrives at.

Their first kiss. He gets in his car once more.

Their first kiss was in a bakery a few blocks away, it was their second date and they had decided to get something sweet-about the only thing they agreed on. While he was selecting a croissant Renji gazed at him making his eyes narrow as he demanded, _What's your problem?, _and then Renji kissed him. It had stunned him enough he'd withered away and turned beet red as he screamed at him about being discreet. The baker had smiled, laughed and sweetly asked them what else they needed.

Renji just isn't private, they clash there a lot since Ichigo doesn't want to proclaim his life to the world. And because Renji loves to interrupt him by kissing him passionately. He especially enjoys kissing Ichigo in front of his family, a habit he wishes he could break. He's a reserved person when it comes to romance.

He heads inside immediately spotting the rose on top of a display counter. He expects Renji completely this time because it would be the perfect place. The baker-who is the same woman-smiles at him sweetly but like she knows more than he does.

Does everyone except him know when this will happen? He has ideas but honestly he can't be sure of anything.

How many roses is that now? Four? He gently picks it up risking a moment of reminiscing on their first kiss. It had been amazing even though he'd been embarrassed by the public location, it had made him feel like someone truly special.

He pulls open the note, _I love you, Baby! Where did I tell you that the first time? _This one is a little harder, it takes him a minute to be completely sure.

In the Soul Society in the Kuchiki garden, they were walking through it during the night. He'd come to see him even though he was working and they spared a moment to chat on a concrete bench by the koi ponds. They sat a foot apart watching each other for a moment and then Renji looked him in the eyes. He rarely gets to see such a look of sheer tenderness. Ichigo had wanted to remember how to breathe just so he could gasp. He had said with the most sincere voice, _I think I love you Ichigo_ _more than_ _I have ever loved anyone. _The weight of his words held Ichigo so long he barely returned them in a timely manner. They had sat against each other until Byakuya called Renji's name into the darkness.

Urahara already has a Senkaimon ready. Ichigo doesn't hesitate leaving his body and tracing his footsteps through a surprisingly quiet Seiretei to the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya greets and orders him to hurry up with whatever he's doing there. Oddly enough he suspects Kuchiki is unaware of what his intent is today; at least he isn't the only one out of the loop. He searches for the location a bit before he finds himself standing by the same pond surprised to find Rukia there smiling on the bench. She smirks, voice excited, "Ichigo I think this is yours." She offers him another rose, is Renji here? This must be it, right?

"Yo Rukia, he has you in on this too?" She laughs, a glint in her eyes that makes him feel strangely annoyed.

"I might have convinced him it was a good idea to include me." He rolls his eyes thinking _Of course you did. _"Open it!" He does just that without hesitation. Memories flood him at the words, how Renji had looked made him feel a bit shaky in the knees. He's not prone to that. His cheeks turn red, _You're getting closer. Where did we first make love?, _Rukia tilts her head curiously at the blush. "What is it?"

"N-nothing!" He shoves it in the internal pocket of his uniform.

That happened in Soul Society too at Renji's home just outside the Seiretei, a little place Ichigo rarely visits. He had shown up one night as a surprise and after they had rice and sake together Ichigo finally mustered up the nerve to seduce Renji. At the time he was still a virgin and the thought made him want to die. But he did anyway because he really wanted to. It wasn't like they'd never done anything they just hadn't gone all the way.

"Tell me!"

"No! Shoo!" It takes a bit of convincing-fighting-to get the nosy girl to leave him alone but eventually he's free to continue his quest.

He follows trails there managing to avoid everyone only to find the house similarly empty, he even checks the other rooms for Renji. There's no sign of him but he locates another rose, his seventh, on the futon that's rolled out.

_What about where we confessed to liking each other?,_ that was here on the back deck. Ichigo went to tell him after a day full of sparring and being chased by Kenpachi. The pressure of holding back was too much for him, so he called him out loudly and once he was standing, glaring his voice wouldn't wait any longer. Every word poured from his soul like a fountain.

He moves out there carefully and finds it on the two person swing. This place is scenic it would be the perfect place for him to pop up and because the thick bushes around the perimeter Ichigo wouldn't know any better. The Reiatsu is crazy too Ichigo wouldn't be able to sense him either.

He lifts up his eighth, _Think simpler, where do we live together?, _he speeds off using Shunpo-walking the distance could take three hours.

Hisagi is at the exit and he corks a smile at him, wishing Ichigo well as he hurries off. He claims his body once more and takes the quickest route home—he better hope he isn't leading him on another quest or he'll kick his ass when he finds him. He had sent him all over town, Soul Society and was now leading him home.

He has a worrying thought: what if he's doing this to throw him off? What if he isn't going to ask him? That would make a lot of sense, he _had_ said he wanted something quick and easy unlike this.

He goes up and his heart begins to pound at the sight of another rose on the doorknob. He lifts it and puts it with the others, reading the note once more, _Where we cook our dinners together. _He enters and glances around but there isn't any sign of him.

Ichigo knows it's coming and knows what will happen but he can't help his hands shaking. He's getting close, right?

He pauses halfway there to put his bag down and the roses too, he's feeling nervous and excited all at once. What if this is it? Why does Renji even affect him like this? Of all the enemies he'd fought, the people he'd met and the things he'd been through this shouldn't be a problem.

He carefully rises the rose and note off the kitchen counter, heart pounding.

Damn, he wishes he could calm down.

_Where do we sleep at night together?_ The more meager they become the closer he knows he is and this one is pretty stupid. Did he run out of ideas or something? Or did he know the anticipation would be killing him by now? Will the next one be what toothbrush he uses?

He strolls slowly to the bedroom and spots it on Renji's pillow. He lifts it to his face fighting to stay calm and smells the sweet scent to calm his nervous-it's absolutely wonderful. Sweet and romantic. He quickly tallies up all the roses, they all added up to twelve now, a dozen. He reads the note, _Where I ask: will you marry me?,_ He blinks in a layer of surprise and whips around to find him. He freezes when Renji is already in front of him. Ichigo opens his mouth to speak but he cuts him off.

Renji grabs his hands tightly and squeezes, voice soft when he speaks, "Baby." Ichigo gazes at him and without further ado he gets down on one knee, face bowed in respect. "I dunno if you know this but I remember all those things so well it's like it just happened to me. I know you're not one for that but I wanted you to remember it all too, hopefully as well as me. Because Kurosaki Ichigo you make me into everything I've never been and you're amazing. I wanna make a trillion more memories with you even if they're just of you screaming at me about forgetting to take off my shoes before I come inside, or about not folding the laundry. You're the single best thing that has ever happened to me. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" When Renji looks up there are tears in Ichigo's eyes that he's blinking at. Is that a good crying? He makes a laughing sound and Renji stands to embrace him but Ichigo grabs his forearms.

"Stop it, dumbass! Of course I'll marry you!"Renji opens his mouth to give thanks but Ichigo kisses him hard on the lips and holds his face there with hands on either side.

He has never made him cry before; the only person he had made cry was Rukia but that was because he acted like an insensitive jackass. He has never made somebody cry from happiness. He didn't think Ichigo was even capable of that. Nobody would believe him without showing them the video he had set up. He'll probably get killed for that.

His own heart rises to his throat. Obviously he'd done a pretty good job.

Ichigo moves away enough to keep an arm around his waist and wipe his eyes that are red now, the only evidence.

"I love you, Baby." Ichigo presses their cheeks together lightly and places his left hand against his chest.

"I love you too."

Renji snaps open the jewelry case and lifts out the ring. He yanks his hand away by the wrist and softly places it on like it's angelic. It fits perfectly a little tight over the knuckles but it's perfect. It looks even better than he thought it would. He isn't sure he could have found anything better if he searched all his life.

Ichigo casts a look at it and chuckles. "It's perfect Renji, I was surprised, I mean I knew this would happen when I came in but I couldn't..." He presses his face to Renji's neck. He rendered him pretty speechless and that makes him smirk, if something has that affect on him he's glad it's him. He tosses the jewelry case on the bed , wraps arms around him tightly and kisses him once more. This time Ichigo clenches his fingers in his shirt and rests the others against his jaw. They stand for a bit holding each other tenderly and kissing, enjoying being near each other but not arguing about anything for a change.

They aren't accustom to this-it's nice-he wouldn't trade this sincere tenderness for anything.

It's like Renji's life is a puzzle that was completely untouched but now it's only missing one piece-the vows to spend the rest of his life with this hotheaded kid. It surprises him everything put into consideration, but they're far more compatible than anyone ever would have guessed. He would have put money on nobody ever guessing they'd be here.

He holds him closer but after just a couple minutes Ichigo pulls away to look him in the eye.

"What is it, Babe?" Ichigo kisses his cheek and warmly smiles like he so rarely does. It makes Renji feel like he's bursting with happiness. They've never been like this, it's so strange.

"Nothin' cliché much, who should we call first?" Renji grins thinking of the possibilities, the people who were waiting to hear how things went despite that they know the outcome. Rukia and Byakuya, certainly, anyone who happened to run into him around town, their friends and his family. He finally decides on family since they've known for days and have been feeling it vastly approaching.

Renji places a hand on his back and escorts him to the living room something he only allows because of his excellent mood.

"Let's call your family." Ichigo nods and retrieves his phone.

As they make calls, send pictures and talk, Ichigo leans up against his side.

He thinks more that there's nothing he could ever regret about this and that makes him grin wider and become happier than he has in a long time. It isn't easy to find someone you can feel comfortable enough with marrying, he'd gone through a lot of prospects before Ichigo some he was completely convinced were it. But they were practice for this. They're passionate, funny, heated, charming, they know each other completely and they loved each other for it. He can see thousands of things they'd done together he'd never have done with anybody else.

A new sensation hits him, one you only feel when suddenly you realize you're right where you belong. No matter what you'll always have someone. He feels overflowing affection for this guy that can be so passionate, tolerant and just as in love with him.

He leans over and kisses his temple as Ichigo closes his phone finally satisfied by the excited chatter on their phone calls. "You understand me too well."

Ichigo laughs and snuggles up to his side, arm draped over Renji's abdomen. "Your mind is a fucked up place, I can't believe I survived venturing in there." Renji grunts defensively leaning back into the couch. This night is going perfectly.

"Whatever it's a wonder I survived yours." Ichigo presses his face to his shoulder and chest nose under his chin. "Now we just gotta try not to kill each other through the wedding planning."

"I'm going to make it as miserable for you as possible."

Renji knows it's true. He can imagine Ichigo being good at bossing people around and getting riled about stupid stuff on a daily basis. He saw a show for that...oh right.

"Shush, Bridezilla." Ichigo kicks his shin.

If he ever gets that crazy he'll drag Renji down right with him. They're in this together.

OOOOO

_You better enjoy yourself some Renji, Ichi! Happy b-day! :d_

_I hope that wasn't too fluffy to seem OOC, but I couldn't help myself! These two can be sincere if they want to, I know it! _


End file.
